Optical components (e.g., lens) composed of a cured product of a thermosetting resin are used in the fields of, e.g., various illuminating lamps, various electric appliances and automobiles, where heat resistance is required. Optical components composed of a cured product of a thermosetting resin may be manufactured, for example, using a lens array sheet molded in such a manner that a plurality of optical components is arranged in a planar direction (see, e.g., PTL 1).
FIG. 1 is a partial side view illustrating lens array sheet 1 described in PTL 1. Lens array sheet 1 includes adhesive sheet 2, and resin substrate 3 disposed on adhesive sheet 2. Resin substrate 3 includes a plurality of lens bodies 4. Notched sections 5 in the shape of a triangular prism are formed in resin substrate 3. Notched section 5 serves as a reference position during dicing of lens array sheet 1. A plurality of lenses can be manufactured easily by separating lens bodies 4 from each other with dicing of lens array sheet 1 from the front side thereof.